


Dragon's Bad Mood

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Donkey - Freeform, F/M, Feral, Mounting, Sex, Vaginal Sex, cuflation, volt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A commission for FireDrago https://www.furaffinity.net/user/firedragoI'm probably not going to make writing feral a normal thing but it was a nice break from the norm.
Relationships: Dragon/OC
Kudos: 3





	Dragon's Bad Mood

Dragon had been flying for a while now. The large red dragon was not in the best of moods. It wasn’t the fault of anyone in particular, she just couldn’t get her thoughts straight. Her wings flapped hard, carrying her rather large frame through the evening skies. She didn’t know where she was flying to but her bright green eyes scanned the horizon, searching for something.   
  
She had been with Donkey for a few months now, the two of them spending more and more time together after Shrek and Fiona's wedding. Yet despite the amount of private time she had with her smooth-talking lover she couldn’t seem to get pregnant. It was no fault of Donkey; he was a good example of his species but something wasn’t compatible with her draconic womb. No matter how much seed she received she was still barren, her body denied it’s craving to carry eggs. Dragon didn’t blame him, but she couldn’t say that it didn’t upset her. Her longing to have little ones got the best of her emotions at times. She flew low to the ground, causing flowers to bend and trees to quake as her wings forced the air to carry her. Eventually she saw something red on the horizon that wasn’t the setting sun, thinking it was a lit fire at first Dragon went closer, curious to see what town was nearby. However, as she grew closer, she realized it would not be a friendly town, but a keep full of unhappy memories.   
  
The castle at the center of the lake of lava still stood its scorched walls and crumbling stone still standing defiant to the march of time. Dragon landed near the fallen bridge, sticking her ruby scaled neck over the cliffside she looked at the remains of the bridge that the ogre once carried her love up and away from her. Dragon hesitated for a moment, peering into the cold archway that held many more unpleasant memories. Calming herself she pushed herself off the ground, soaring over the lava and safely onto the ruined keep. She wasn’t sure what she was trying to find but a stroll through her memories might be what she was looking for.   
  
All the fires in the halls were out, her absence from the castle had let it grow cold and dark. Her claws scraped the stones she once called home. She shook her head a moment, this place was never really a home. Her eyes drifted to the skeletal remains of a knight, his once shining armor scorched so hot by her fire that not even the house emblem remained. Her tail knocked against the stone walls a few times, she had grown accustomed to wondering open fields in her time away, it felt strange to be back at her job. Dragon peered out one of the open views and saw the tower, the place she used to force the princess to remain. Dragon honestly couldn’t remember why she did it for so long, forcing the princess to stay in the lonely tower, she didn’t even remember what was supposed to happen if she failed. Yet that ogre besting her must have broken whatever curse was on her too. She remembered that she wasn’t supposed to let a knight save her, yet when the ogre rescued the princes nothing happened to her. Dragon simply became free, free to pursue her own heart. This is what led her to Donkey and to her current predicament. The sound of rattling chains made her stop a moment, lifting her claw off of the chain that was on the floor Dragon followed it with her eyes. Examining the crossing chains, wrapped around the pillars, the memories of chasing the ogre through the halls came flooding back. She spotted the broken sword that was jammed in the overlapping chains, the simple trick that stopped her chase and let the princess escape. Dragon didn’t feel any strong anger towards the event, it felt so long-ago now.   
  
Dragon continued to wander the halls, having memories of past victories as her time as the deadly dragon in the castle. Slowly she finally made her way to her treasure hoard, her memory of the keep leading her back. The dark room offered no fanfare for her return, she used her flames to light a few wall torches that she assumed were still there. With the flames lit the room came to life, light dancing off the coins and the shimmering hoard inviting her to relish in her past. Dragon noticed that some of it had gone missing, her pile smaller than it was before. She wasn’t surprised that the castle had since been plundered by a few greedy thieves that had more wits than baggage space. Some of the golden treasures were gifts, from foolish knights that thought to buy entry. Some of the coin was all that remained of some adventures, their coin purses falling loose as they fell into the lake of lava below. Dragon found herself enjoying some of the funny moments as she sniffed the pile of gold, chasing a high that only dragons could get from a good treasure hoard.   
  
But it wasn’t just the high from the gold she smelt, there was another scent as well. A scent that was alien to her but somehow all too familiar. She was lost in thought as the sound of scraping stone broke her concentration. Snapping her head towards the sound there was nothing but a darkened hallway. Dragon narrowed her eyes, trying to see into the black. The glistening gold around her ruining her night vision. When she heard another sound, she acted on instincts and let loose a breath of fire, the hot flames warped some of the gold that was unfortunate enough to be near her muzzle. The flames raced into the hallway, singeing the stone entryway into the hall. Dragon was surprised when a sudden flash of lightning caused her flame to explode outwards, embers clinging to the wall as a blue dragon stood alone in the hallway. His burning yellow eyes met her shocked expression. He slowly walked forward, his sky-blue pads sniffing out the embers he stepped on. He had dark blue scales with waves of a lighter blue going down his sides, a single row of small yellow horns trailed up from his nose all the way to his tail, the number of horns increased after reaching the top of his head, upon his head sat two thick yellow horns that went straight back. His underbelly had hardened scales that were the same color as his horns. His wings were long, they were closed as he approached, it gave him a regal look as the draped wings nearly looked like a royal cape. The blue dragon entered into the room, the torch light enhancing his features. He let out a low growl, and spoke to Dragon in a language she had not heard in some time.   
  
“I had not expected to find another here, especially one in a state such as yours.” Dragon responded, talking to another dragon was not something she was well practiced in.   
  
“Well this is my home, once was my home.” Dragon looked down, losing herself in memories as the blue dragon paced around the room. He was getting a good look at her.   
  
“How long have you been here, waiting?” Dragon didn’t really think she was waiting, she felt more like she was trying to find something.   
  
“I haven’t been here very long, just wandering halls I used to protect.” The blue dragon stopped, fixing his eyes on her behind.   
  
“I see.” He paused a moment. “Were you always this size? Or were you preparing for a brood?” That last question struck a nerve with Dragon, not many people were allowed to make comments about her weight, even less were allowed to live. Dragon spun around, causing coins and treasures to go flying as she moved her body to face the blue dragon. Being this close to him she realized just how much smaller he was, not only was he very lean but he just wasn’t that tall. Dragon was towering over him, but his yellow eyes showed no signs of fear. Dragon blew a puff of smoke in the Blue dragon’s face; he kept his composer as the smoke dissipated into the air, Dragon’s voice reeked of malice.   
  
  
“Who do you think you are? To talk to a guardian like that?” The blue dragon took a quick look around, letting his eyes drift around the room a bit before meeting Dragon’s angry gaze again.   
  
“My name is Volt; I’m assuming you don’t follow usual draconic laws but when a guardian does such a... poor job at defending their charge they forfeit their title.” Dragon felt a burning rage mixing with her hot fire, just begging for release to teach the smaller dragon a lesson.   
  
“And what title do you hold, whelp?” Sparks and flames licked at her maw as her anger started to leak with every word she spoke.   
  
  
“Me? Oh, why I’m a breeder, able to sense when another dragon is in heat. This is what brought me to this ruined castle.” Dragon’s face twisted in shock; she didn’t think she was in heat. That might explain her recent mood swings, since Donkey couldn’t seem to get her pregnant. Volt continued.   
  
“You seem to be the only other Dragon in the area. So how about it? You might be able to focus on your work more if you aren’t in heat.” Volt had to take a jump back as Dragon lunged for his neck, flames dancing on his blue scales as Dragon’s teeth just missed their mark.   
  
“I’d never betray him.” Volt’s expression twisted in confusion.   
  
“Him? But I didn’t smell another dragon on you, only...” Volt’s eyes went wide as he struggled not to laugh. “Oh! Really? No wonder you’re in heat! How’d you ever expect a mindless beast to satisfy y-” A burst of flames raced towards Volt, his wings quickly spread and lifted the blue dragon off the ground as the flames poured over the stones he was standing on just a moment ago. Dragon had heard enough, a deep rage blinding her as she felt only the need to kill the blue dragon.   
  
“How dare you speak of him that way!” Dragon jumped into the air, her wings not gracefully carrying her as well as the slim blue dragon but she was still a threat. Her hot fire only growing more intense as Volt taunted her. Volt flew off, dashing down the halls of the castle. Dragon followed as best as she could, breathing her flames each chance she got. The fire clinging to the walls and heating the old stones, the sudden heat treatment making the stones more brittle as the dragons raced through the castle. Volt seemed to have no trouble avoiding the flames, his slender body too agile to get caught in a full blast like the knights she was used to roasting. Even while being attacked Volt wouldn’t be silent.   
  
“I wonder what burns more? Your flames? Or your aching lips?” Dragon was taken back by the comment, her folds twitching from Volt’s comments. Volt flew out an opening and dove down near the lake of lava, his golden scales glistening from the glow of the lava. Dragon hesitated a moment before unleashing a great ball of fire. It hurled towards Volt on a direct path. The yellow waves on Volt’s blue coat glowed as he released a deafening crack of lightning from his jaw. The bolt of lightning overloaded the fireball, causing it to explode harmlessly in a big puff of smoke that engulfed the blue dragon.   
  
Shooting into the sky Volt twirled around, his wings closed as he quickly rose high. He dramatically threw his wings wide, releasing the smoke that was caught under his wings. Dragon was mesmerized for a moment by the dragon. The smoke rolling off his golden wingspan, the setting sun making his scales shimmer and glisten, his slender frame twisting in the sky, the confidant look on his face as he started to get closer. Dragon snapped out of her stupor as Volt dove at the larger dragon, she scrambled to get out of the way as he sped past her. Dragon let out a surprised yelp as Volt’s tail smacked her ass. The impact causing her ass to jiggle as the scales and fat absorbed the shock. Volt was already on the return but Dragon was ready for him, she released another breath of fire. Volt broke away from it, but the light from the flames highlighted his underbelly as well as his erect cock. Once again Dragon was caught off-guard by how forward the blue dragon was being. Near the base it was black but the head was blue, the foreskin had a gradual color change. There were yellow barbs meant to keep his mate forced on the member until the dragon had his way. Dragon had to shake her head, trying to remove the thoughts of the blue dragon stuck inside her wanting folds. Volt fluttered back into the ruins, making sure Dragon knew he was slowing down to give her a chance to catch up. With some effort Dragon chased after him, determined to show the little whelp she was still agile.   
  
Her pride was almost her downfall, following the same path the much smaller dragon was taken lead to close calls and tighter turns as the two chased each other through the castle. Dragon wasn’t breathing fire as much anymore; her murderous intent had since softened to a need to prove a point. However, she couldn’t keep up with all the turns, a particularly sharp bank sent Dragon crashing into a pillar. She hit the stone flooring hard as the ruins groaned and rumbled. The earlier heat treatment and now sudden shift of weight too much for the old stones to bare. Rocks started to fall above Dragon, only for a crack of lightning to rip the stone out of the sky. Volt now protecting Dragon from the collapsing ruins.   
  
“We’ve overstayed our welcome! Come-on!” Volt led Dragon out of the ruins, protecting her from the falling rocks as Dragon’s heart pumped with adrenaline. She hadn’t felt this alive, like a real dragon, in a long time. The two of them were laughing as they sped through the collapsing stones, Dragon finally forgetting why she was so mad in the first place. Her wings were carrying her through the now dark skies as Volt flew close.   
  
“Finally enjoying yourself?” Dragon let out an approving huff of smoke. “Good, I think I know what we could do next.” His tail playfully smacked Dragon’s ass. She didn’t seem to mind, her mind still enjoying a raw feeling of power.   
  
“Are you sure? Wouldn’t want to break a small whelp such as yourself” Dragon teased the smaller dragon.   
  
“I assure you, I’m more than enough for you.” Dragon puffed some smoke in his face as they flew.   
  
“Why don’t we test that?” Volt’s face had a smirk on it as he led Dragon down to a nearby clearing. It had some nice coverage from trees but was big enough for the two dragons to land. Woodland creatures scattered as the two of them touched down, Dragon dug her claws into the dirt. She lifted her tail into the night sky, making herself open for Volt.   
  
“Well? Not going to back down, now are you? Little dragon.” Volt chuckled as he readied himself, his cock lined up to the large dragon as he climbed on top of her.   
  
“You’re going to learn a lesson about insulting a breeder.” He shoved his member deep into Dragon’s fold, a flame escaping her mouth as she was taken by the blue dragon. She loved the feeling of the barbs poking at her walls. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she laid her head down on the soft ground. Volt grunted as he continued to claim his prize.   
  
“Oh, we’re just getting started. Don’t tell me this is all you’re used to?” Dragon only replied with a growl as she felt Volt’s cock expand, stuffing her pussy as more blood flowed into his cock. Making the base of his member act as a knot. Dragon was now stuck with her mate inside her until he finished cumming. Unfortunately, he hadn’t even started. The horny dragon pumping fast and hard into her as they both moaned. Volt’s claws dug into Dragon’s ass.   
  
“You were made for this, you know? This cushion is fantastic.” Dragon could only groan as the dragon’s cock pleased her insides, the rough treatment making her excited as the barbs from his cock raked her inner walls. Thoughts of having hatchlings ran through her mind as the barbs forced her into ovulation. Her body would now gladly accept the sperm from the dragon mounted on her ass. Which seemed like it’d be soon as his grunting grew rapid and his thrusts forced as deep as he could. Dragon was lost in the pleasure of Volt’s cock slamming into her vagina, filling her in ways she never was before.   
  
“Oooh, please! I’m ready!” Dragon’s claws displaced the dirt as she threw herself back against Volt’s hips, eager to receive the slender dragon’s seed.   
  
“I don’t think you’re quite ready for a real dragon.” Dragon growled.   
  
“Just cum in me, whelp!” Volt slapped her cheeks as his cock throbbed.   
  
“Well, since you insist!” His cock pumped once, twice, and on the third thrust a torrent of spunk entered Dragon’s eager womb. The two Dragons roared as her walls were coated with the white cum. Her pussy clamped down on Volt’s cock as she was in the throes of her own climax. Her strength faded, the pleasure overwhelming her as she collapsed. Her head making a soft impact into the disturbed dirt her claws were raking a moment ago. She panted as her mind pieced itself back together.   
  
“Oh, that was intense.” Volt chuckled; his knot still locked inside the larger dragon.   
  
“Wait, you think we’re already done? How’d you ever give me a healthy clutch of eggs with so meager an offering?” Dragon felt her pleasure turn to panic as the blue dragon kept pumping. Even while cumming he already started building to his next climax. With renewed vigor Volt continued to plow Dragon. Her belly started to feel full as she felt her stomach expanded, the second load adding to the first as the dragons roared again. This continued for hours.   
  
  
The endurance of dragons is legendary, and Volt proved his birthright as a breeder. The sky had changed colors by the time Volt had finished filling Dragon with cum. The large red dragon’s belly outstretched from the sheer amount of spunk that had been pumped into her. The glow from the early morning sunrise made Volt’s golden scales glow. The warmth from the morning sky had found both the dragons cuddling after their intense love making. Dragon was the first to wake up, her eyes blinked away the sleepiness from the little rest she got.   
  
“Morning already?” With a yawn she looked around the area. The ground was ripped and torn from Dragon’s claws raking and bracing. A tree had been knocked over, she couldn’t remember whose tail was thrashing around and knocked the tree down. Volt started to stir, slowly he stretched his limbs before opening his eyes and meting Dragon’s gaze.   
  
“How do you feel?” She had to think about it, an odd mix of feelings in her mind. There was one feeling she knew for sure however.   
  
“Full.” She said with a smile, Volt seemed glad to hear that answer and the two dragons rubbed their necks together. It’s been such a long time since Dragon had felt this kind of affection from another of her race; in fact it’s been a long time since she’s seen anyone from her own race. “Where’d you even come from?” Volt’s expression seemed to change, one much more somber than the happy expression he woke up with.   
  
“About that...” His voice seemed more serious than Dragon liked. “I’m not from around here, like, from this world.” The two sat in silence for a moment before Volt continued. “I don’t really get to choose how it works, but sometime soon I’ll have to leave.” Dragon felt betrayed.   
  
“If you knew you weren’t going to be around, why did you give me a clutch?” Volt sighed.   
  
“Well there doesn’t seem to be many dragons around here, I was happy to help this world have a new generation of little ones.” Dragon’s face was still one that twisted with hurt.   
  
“But now I have to carry and raise them on my own.” Volt nodded.   
  
“Yes, but you’ll make a fine protector and mother.” He rose from the ground, shaking the dirt and sleep off his body. “It’s time, the waters call to me.” A pond next to where they had been sleeping was shimmering, swirls of light danced on the surface of the water. Volt stood on the edge of the pond, taking one last look behind him at the dragon that would have to raise his children. With a smile and a nod, he then dove into the waters. A bright light blinding Dragon as she watched Volt leave. There was a crack of thunder and then silence. Dragon’s vision and hearing slowly came back, birds were singing softly as she lifted herself off the ground. Her swollen belly would make flying very hard.   
  
She walked over to the pond, looking into the waters all she saw now was her reflection in the ripples of the water. The small pond wouldn’t have been able to hide the size of the blue dragon. Dragon was left with nothing of the dragon but his seed. She started to make her long trek back to her home. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to keep this hidden from Donkey, he entered her mind again only after she had made her choices. She was sad to betray his trust, if she was lucky, he’d still be willing to help her raise the dragon children.   
  
  
Months later, after the Fairy Godmother had been defeated and Shrek and Fiona found a happy ever after without the use of a potion Donkey found himself alone on an outdoor stage.   
  
“All by myself. Don’t wanna be, all by myself, anymore” He sang to no one in particular. Puss in boots tried to invite him out to the kit cat club but donkey refused.   
  
Suddenly Dragon roared, announcing her arrival as Donkey’s mood immediately improved. With a powerful gust of wind, she landed in front of Donkey as Shrek and Fiona gave her a friendly greeting. Donkey jumped up to meet her.   
  
“Oh baby, where have you been?” Dragon growled, speaking in her tongue that only dragons and Donkey seemed to understand.   
  
“What? Can you say that one more time?” Donkey was confused by what Dragon had told him. She looked behind and nodded. “What are you talking about? Are you serious?” A fast flying dragon baby confirmed her words. The little one just missed Donkey and landed on the stage, it’s blue and red scales were highlighted by the stage lights. It burped a mix of fire and lightning that crackled and dissipated before reaching Donkey. A happy shriek took Donkey’s attention off the little babe as more flew at him. They piled onto him and pushed him to the floor. All mixes of red and blue some had golden underbellies while some had Dragon’s cream underside. Donkey was confused.   
  
“I don’t understand.” Shrek tried to comfort his friend.   
  
“Hey, Donkey. It’s probably a big mis-”   
  
“I’m a father now!” Donkey interrupted him. A look of joy on his face. “Look at our little babies!” Donkey laughed as the children climbed over him. Dragon gave everyone else an apologetic smile as Shrek and Fiona crossed their arms, not impressed by Dragon’s actions.   
  
“Right then, I’m leaving.” Puss put his paws around the two ladies that were following him. “I think we’ve had enough drama in this little fairy tale.” 


End file.
